


Curiosidad

by Miss_Choco_chips



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mi primer DamiSaku, Mmm..., Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Y angst, pero poco, ¿Qué poner?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: A Damian Wayne no le importaba, en lo más mínimo, sus compañeros de clase. Pero como todo detective (aunque fuera uno de 11 años), la curiosidad siempre había sido su defecto fatídico. / -¿Qué lees, Haruno?





	Curiosidad

**Curiosidad.**

 

.

 

 

**Miss Choco-chips.**

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Frunció el entre cejo por quien sabe qué vez en esa media hora. Ya hasta le estaba doliendo la frente, de tanto arrugarla. Pero no podía evitarlo, era un tic que ocupaba cada vez que se encontraba con una incógnita difícil de resolver. Y es que no entendía como la genética podía fallar.

 

.

 

Estaba en el ADN de los Wayne ser llamativos. En cuanto entraban a una habitación, aunque fuera por un segundo, _todos_ los presentes **debían**  centrar su atención en ellos. Era tan natural como la cadena alimenticia: el león se come a la gacela, la multitud admira al hermoso millonario. Era una regla no dicha, una norma tácita que nadie se había atrevido a romper. Nadie salvo ella.

 

.

 

¿Acaso la pubertad, con todos sus cambios hormonales, le estaba quitando material genético heredado de su padre, para acercarlo más al de su madre? Imposible: hasta donde sabía, eso no era plausible. Aunque, comparado con la anti natura que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos…

 

.

 

Simplemente no comprendía. ¿Cómo es que ese libro podía ser más interesante que su persona? Los ojos de la chica no lo habían abandonado ni un segundo, ni siquiera _la mitad de uno_ , para admirarlo, como cualquier mortal debía hacer por obligación natural, en la media hora que llevaban sin hacer nada (un profesor había faltado a último momento). ¿Tan atrapante era? ¿Acaso sus páginas contenían el significado del universo, o la cura contra el cáncer?

 

.

 

Quizás no estaría tan sorprendido, si aquel que había roto las barreras de lo normal (a sus estándares; que, si tenemos en cuenta su familia, tampoco eran tan altos) no fuera, precisamente, el género que más cumplía este mandato, tan biológico y científico, que hasta Darwin podría haber incluido en su libro, de haberse cruzado con alguno de sus ancestros.

 

.

 

Pero no había duda respecto a ello: la mocosa que había osado ignorarle era probablemente la más _femenina_ que había visto nunca. No en actitud (no la conocía lo suficiente para decidir eso), pero si en físico. Cabello rosa (otra razón más para calificarla de anti natural), ojos verdes, listón rojo a modo de diadema, piel blanca y delicada…  Un par de perfectamente definidos cromosomas X.

 

.

 

Hay que aclarar: A Damian Wayne no le importaba, en lo más mínimo, sus compañeros de clase. Pero como todo detective (aunque fuera uno de 11 años), la curiosidad siempre había sido su defecto fatídico. Fue por eso que sus pies se movieron sin su permiso, conduciéndolo entra la fila de mesas y sillas, hasta ese lugar al fondo del salón, donde aquella extraña niña leía.

 

.

 

Varios lo observaron, sin comprender sus intenciones, pero, como niños que eran, no entendieron la seriedad del momento y rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos. Solo unos pocos siguieron, atentos, el intercambio que pronto se daría entre el joven Wayne y la muchacha perdida en las letras.

 

.

 

-¿Qué lees, Haruno?

 

.

 

Seco, directo, sin rodeos. La tapa del libro estaba tan gastada, que no podía leer el título y satisfacer, de ese modo, su curiosidad.

 

.

 

Pero ella, o no lo escuchó, o acababa de aumentar su nivel de descaro al ignorarlo abiertamente. Decidido a arreglar la situación, fuera cual fuera, tomó en un rápido movimiento el objeto de atención de la niña, quitándoselo con un veloz movimiento.

 

.

 

-¡Oye!

 

.

 

Ahora sí, toda la atención de la fémina estaba completamente focalizada en él. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, relucían con enfado, sin mostrar la apreciación que esperaba. Nada de admiración, ni nerviosismo. Solo irritación.

 

.

 

-Te pregunté algo.

 

.

 

Parpadeó, sus mejillas instantáneamente adquiriendo un tinte rosado. Su rabia se calmó, y hasta lucía avergonzada.

 

.

 

-Oh, lo lamento. No te escuché. Si me devuelves mi libro, te contestaré –ofreció amablemente, estirando su mano. Pero él no tenía intención de perder su “rehén” hasta haber satisfecho su defecto fatídico. Sujetó con más fuerza el cuaderno marrón.

 

.

 

-Te pregunté qué lees.

 

.

 

Una ceja rosada se alzó, y Damian hubo de reconocer que, para ser una mocosa de 11 años, tenía unos _ovarios_ realmente grandes si era capaz de mantener su mirada de tal manera. Muchos hombres que le doblaban en edad y peso no lo habían conseguido, temerosos de su espada (cuando patrullaba como Robin) o dinero (Damian Wayne, billonario, hijo de Bruce, please).  

 

.

 

-Y yo te dije que te contestaré cuando me devuelvas lo que me pertenece.

 

.

 

-Pregunté primero.

 

.

 

Roló los ojos. Era la primera vez que hablaban, aunque por compartir clase, sabían los nombres del otro, y ella realmente se estaba llevando una mala impresión- Dios, Wayne, ¿Tan infantil eres?

 

.

 

Su ceja convulsionó en un tic. ¿Él, protector de Gotham, ninja entrenado por la liga de las sombras, asesino certificado… infantil?

 

.

 

Como leyendo su mente, la niña suspiró. Niño mimado. Supuso que la forma más rápida de recuperar su pertenencia era contentando su ego de principito engreído.

 

.

 

-Si tanto te quita el sueño no saber, ¿Por qué no lo abres y te fijas? En la primer página está el título.

 

.

 

Pensó en insistir en que _ella_ le dijera, solo por cuestión de cabezonería, pero eso habría sido demasiado… infantil. Y no pensaba darle motivos para respaldar el que lo llamara así minutos atrás. Ofuscado, hizo lo dicho.

 

.

 

_“Enfermedades auto-inmunes, I: diagnósticos y tratamientos”_.

 

.

 

Parpadeó. No se lo creía. Abrió otra página al azar, notando dos cosas: una, el libro era _realmente_ de lo que decía el título. Dos, los márgenes estaban llenos de anotaciones.

 

.

 

-¿Entiendes algo de esto? –preguntó, devolviendo a la chica lo que era de ella, con la duda dominando su faz. La irritación de Sakura desapareció: el chico se veía muy tierno cuando fruncía el ceño, buscando entender algo que a su parecer era complicado. Decidió ser sincera.

 

.

 

-No mucho, pero más tarde investigaré los conceptos que necesito para hacerlo.

 

.

 

El ceño continuaba allí, denotando su curiosidad- ¿Por qué leer algo que no comprendes?

 

.

 

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos verdes, pero antes de poder contestarle, el profesor sustituto llegó, dando inicio a las clases. La peli rosa volvió a ignorarlo, guardando su cuaderno para prestar atención a la lección, sin notar la fija mirada azul clavada en su perfil.

 

.

 

Damian Wayne **no** se quedaría con la duda.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Fue dos semanas después que él se le acercó nuevamente. El lugar de encuentro era, esta vez, las gradas del gimnasio. Ambos habían terminado sus respectivos ejercicios, y al verla tan interesada en un nuevo libro (este de portada azul), se acercó silenciosamente. En esta ocasión, podía leerse el título. Lo reconocía: luego de su primer encuentro, había preguntado a Alfred, y resultaba que, en la biblioteca privada de su padre estaba, no solo ese, sino toda la colección.

 

.

 

_“Enfermedades auto-inmunes, II: tipos y subtipos”_

.

 

Una ojeada sobre el hombro de la chica (tan concentrada que ni notó su cercanía) bastó para confirmar sus sospechas: este también tenía múltiples anotaciones en los márgenes. Y, a juzgar por el lápiz que bailoteaba en sus dedos, le faltaban más.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué lees algo que no entiendes? ¿No crees que eres demasiado… joven para estar interesada en estas cosas?

 

.

 

La chica pegó un salto y soltó un gritillo, obviamente sorprendida por su presencia. Dejó el libro, cerrado, en su regazo, y se llevó las manos al pecho.

 

.

 

-Por todo lo bueno, casi haces que me dé un paro al corazón.

 

.

 

Desestimó su reclamo con una mirada firme, reclamando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

 

.

 

De nuevo, adivinando que era la forma más rápida de librarse de él, suspiró y accedió.

 

.

 

-No entiendo porque te importa, pero vale. Mi madre es una médica reconocida y ocupada, que viaja todo el tiempo; casi nunca está en casa. Cuando regrese, en dos semanas, voy a tener varias preguntas para hacerle.  Es un tema que me interesa, y hablar de algo de su carrera hará que… que disfrute más pasar tiempo conmigo. Anda, ríete de una vez, y déjame tranquila.

 

.

 

Parecía casi resignada a sus burlas. Damian no entendió por qué. A su parecer, era un gran motivo para aprender cosas complejas. Si él conociera los gustos de su padre… probablemente haría lo mismo.

 

.

 

-¿Y tu padre?

 

.

 

La pregunta la sacó de onda. Esperaba que la molestara por ser un ratón de biblioteca, o por sus intentos desesperados por la atención de su madre. Que él siguiera preguntando cosas, no se lo esperaba. ¿Es que su curiosidad no conocía límites? ¿Y porque estaba centrada en ella? ¿Qué había en su persona que había llamado la atención del heredero Wayne?

 

.

 

Damian, por su lado, se preguntaba lo mismo. La respuesta que vino a su mente inmediatamente fue que Sakura era tan reservada, que solo para probarse una vez más su superioridad sobre sus compañeros de clase, debía saber más que nadie sobre ella. Pero también sabía que no era cierto. Una parte (la única que no estaba en negación) de sí mismo le susurraba que eran parecidos. Ambos luchaban por el reconocimiento de uno de sus progenitores.

 

.

 

Finalmente, ella suspiró- No lo sé. Mi madre jamás me dijo quién es.

 

.

 

También entendía esa sensación. Él había conocido a su padre apenas el año anterior, después de todo.

 

.

 

Claro que no iba a hablar de ello, de su vida. Pero la empatía comenzó su rastrero trabajo, introduciéndose lentamente en sus entrañas, ligando vínculos invisibles no deseados con la niña de cabello rosado.

 

.

 

-Ya sabes… si necesitas otro de esos –señaló el ejemplar azul en sus manos- mi padre tiene una gran colección, y creo recordar que una parte, la que heredó de mi abuelo, era de medicina –comentó, haciéndose el tonto, como si no hubiera hostigado a Alfred precisamente para saber si poseía o no esos libros.

 

.

 

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Imposible, no conseguí encontrarlos en ninguna librería!

 

.

 

Un brillo entusiasmado llenó sus ojos verdes. Ella parecía, repentinamente, totalmente focalizada en él. La sensación era agradable. Parecía hasta haberse olvidado del cuaderno en su regazo. Sintiendo su pecho hincharse de orgullo, continuó.

 

.

 

-Yo no miento. Si no me crees, esta tarde estas invitada a venir conmigo y comprobarlo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sakura tenía 12 años cuando _aquello_ ocurrió.

 

.

 

Había estado leyendo  tranquilamente en su sofá favorito, frente a la chimenea de la mansión Haruno, pero con un suspiro decidió dejarlo por el momento. Los sirvientes estarían preparando la cena, asique era mejor cortar en ese instante, antes de ser interrumpida. Nada odiaba más que el ser molestada durante sus horas de lectura.

 

.

 

Curiosamente, la excepción era cuando el perpetuador de este acto era su amigo, Damian Wayne. Increíble lo rápido que había evolucionado su amistad. Un día, se ignoraban mientras ella devoraba la colección de libros medicinales privada de su difunto abuelo, Thomas Wayne, y al otro, él reposaba la cabeza en su regazo, dejando que ella  acariciara su cabello mientras le leía distintos documentos, casi siempre de animales.

 

.

 

Sonrió para sí, tomando el mando a distancia para encender la pantalla plana del lugar. Su madre, Haruno Tsunade, había insistido en que fuera instalada justo en ese punto, para que así su hija pudiera distraerse al momento de terminar un libro. Ambas sufrían de resaca literal crónica (ese momento depresivo en el que acabas una historia y no sabes qué hacer con tu vida), y encontraban ciertos shows de televisión un remedio eficaz para ella.

 

.

 

Por inercia, puso las noticias. A veces, su mamá salía allí, y aunque no, nunca caía mal estar informada.

 

.

 

Lentamente, a medida que la reportera hablaba, sus ojos se fueron expandiendo. Shock y horror llenaron sus facciones, y antes de asimilar del todo lo que acababa de ver, ya estaba corriendo por la puerta de entrada. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría acera, los jeans y la blusa roja nada adecuados para protegerla del frío de esa noche invernal. Pero no le importó, no notó las agujas de helado viento hundirse en su carne, ni la rigidez en sus dedos congelados. Corrió por las oscuras calles de Gotham, chochando contra los pocos peatones, sin ver más allá de su destino final.

 

.

 

¿Cómo era posible? No podía ser cierto. Pero, por otro lado, estaba segura de haber leído bien. Y el cielo, nublado, parecía de acuerdo con la ocasión: la ciudad entera estaba de luto por la muerte de Bruce Wayne.

 

.

 

Damian… Cerró sus ojos con fuerza por unos segundos, la imagen de su amigo acudiendo rápidamente a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo a él debía pasarle eso?

 

.

 

Apretó el paso. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes, debía estar con él en ese momento, acompañarlo. Aunque él negara que sufría, ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Podrían entenderse sin palabras y, con suerte, su presencia bastaría.

 

.

 

En un intento desesperado por apurarse, usó un callejón como atajo. Mala idea.

 

.

 

Unas manos, salidas de la nada,  la detuvieron en seco. El rostro de putrefacta diversión de esos dos criminales la sacó de su trance, y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de la gravedad de su descuido. Estaba sola con un par de obviamente sucios hombres, de noche, en un callejón sin salida.

 

.

 

Eso no podía ser bueno.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Saltó a otro tejado, respirando profundo. No podía quebrarse. No podía. Incluso cuando el alma se le cayera a pedazos, este no era el momento. Era Robin, no Damian. Y aunque el segundo quería sufrir su duelo en paz, el primero entendía la importancia de proteger la voluntad de Batman: debía asegurarse que Gotham estaba segura, antes de darse un tiempo para sí. Era lo que su padre había hecho toda la vida, y lo que él y Grayson continuarían haciendo en su honor.

 

.

 

Inhaló profundamente, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a seguir su recorrido, cuando una voz en el intercomunicador lo detuvo.

 

.

 

-Robin, ¿me escuchas?

 

.

 

Que raro se sentía, ser llamado así por un Batman que no lo era realmente. Quiso gruñir y acabó rolando los ojos. Debían mantener las apariencias. Uno nunca sabe cuando lo están oyendo.

 

.

 

-Si.

 

.

 

-Acabo de cortar una llamada con Gordon. Al parecer, una chica rica enloqueció y salió corriendo de casa. Su familia dona mucho a las fuerzas policiales; necesitamos encontrarla.

 

.

 

-¿Desde cuándo el dinero importa?

 

.

 

Hubo una pausa- No lo hace. Pero coincidentemente, esta chica también  es una amiga cercana del mas joven de los herederos Wayne.

 

.

 

Abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniéndose justo en el borde del edificio que pensaba abandonar de un salto. ¿Era un chiste?

 

.

 

-Hablas de… ¿Haruno Sakura?

 

.

 

_“Por favor, joder, di que no…”_

 

.

 

-Sí. Yo buscaré en el sur, RedRobin está en el oeste y la policía en el este. Te dejamos el norte.

 

.

 

Apretó los puños, girando en redondo para recorrer su sector asignado.

 

.

 

-Mantenme informado –fue toda su respuesta, mientras analizaba con ojo de halcón las desérticas calles de la oscura Gotham.

 

.

 

¿Justo cuando más tensionado estaba, cuando sus emociones se retorcían por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuelo, justo ahora a Sakura se le ocurría hacer una imprudencia? Era una chica responsable e inteligente. ¿Qué demonio se había apoderado de ella para llevarla a cometer tal idiotez?

 

.

 

_Será tonta_.

 

.

 

Damian no estaba acostumbrado a tener amistades. Tantos años solo en la liga de las sombras lo habían acostumbrado a guardar todo para sí. Pero esa niña, metiche y tan curiosa como él, lo atacaba con certeras preguntas en aquellos momentos en que bajaba la guardia, e inevitablemente se vio a sí mismo confesándole cosas de su pasado (sin revelar qué clase de gente eran los Al Ghu, ni el secreto de la familia Wayne), como que nunca había tenido amigos, que amaba a los animales, y que sus padres nunca habían estado juntos.

 

.

 

A medida que pasaban los días, avanzaron de solo leer juntos (ya fuera libros de medicina, o las aventuras de Tom Sawyer), pasando a cosas más variadas: pintar una pared de la mansión, guerras con los croissants que preparaba Alfred (el mayordomo, en vez de enfadarse, sonrió, diciendo que a esto mismo jugaba su padre de niño, cuando “la gata callejera”* lo visitaba), bromas a Drake y Grayson (quienes tampoco se enfadaron; el primero, admirado ante la mecánica perfecta que empleaba Sakura para diseñar las trampas; el segundo, alegre de ver a su hermanito jugando como cualquier niño normal), ver películas juntos… Pronto, su extraña amistad se extendió, y ya no era raro verlos juntos en la escuela, sentados uno al lado del otro, continuando la lectura de algún tomo iniciado en la mansión Wayne.

 

.

 

Lento pero seguro, habían construido juntos ese extraño vínculo. Y ahora, esa tonta se ponía en peligro. ¡Justo cuando más la necesitaba viva y a salvo!

 

.

 

Al momento de saltar el espacio entre dos edificios, notó movimiento en el suelo. Se detuvo en el borde de concreto y miró hacia abajo. Dos figuras forcejeaban con una tercera, soltando insultos y risas sucias por lo bajo. Un rayo de luna escapó entre las nubes y alumbró lo suficiente para notar un destello rosa. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

 

.

 

Saltó con furia de su lugar, teniendo en la mira su pista de aterrizaje: la calva cabeza del sujeto más alto. Golpeó con ambos pies, con fuerza, y el desprevenido criminal cayó inconsciente,  como peso muerto.

.

 

El segundo, distraído con su presa, tardó unos minutos en notar la situación. Para cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde. En un veloz movimiento, Robin había quebrado su mano derecha (aquella con la que había estado tocando obscenamente las piernas de la asustada niña), y dislocado su rodilla izquierda de una patada certera. Ahí quedó, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. El joven patrullero tocó el comunicador en su oído, advirtiendo a Grayson que pasara por allí a llevarse a estos asaltantes a la cárcel, en lo que él llevaba a la chica a un lugar seguro.

 

.

 

Sakura, por su parte, parpadeó para quitarse la cortina de lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Realmente, no habían llegado a hacerle nada traumático, asique pudo reponerse con admirable entereza. En su lugar, para calmar el temblor de sus manos, se centró en su salvador. “Robin” había actuado de manera muy… violenta. Según lo que veía en las noticias, él y Batman no torturaban; y lo de recién había estado peligrosamente cerca de ello.

 

.

 

-J-Joven Robin… -susurró, separándose de la pared contra la que esos criminales la habían estampado.

 

.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es estar corriendo por Gotham de noche? Tus padres deben estar preocupados, la policía te busca…

 

.

 

Ladeó la cabeza, avergonzada, aceptando su regaño, cuando recordó entonces el motivo por el que había salido tan precipitadamente de su hogar. Con la misma angustia de antes de ser detenida por los criminales, intentó pasar  junto a Robin para seguir su recorrido.

 

.

 

Claro que él no la dejó.

 

.

 

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tengo que llevarte a tu casa. A-H-O-R-A.

 

.

 

Se sacudió la mano del justiciero de encima y lo enfrentó con los ojos brillantes de determinación.

 

.

 

-Tengo que llegar a la mansión Wayne.

 

.

 

_Eso_ despertó la curiosidad de Damian, algo que ocurría bastante seguido cuando estaba cerca de esa chica.

 

.

 

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

 

.

 

Alzó una ceja e ignoró la pregunta- Te agradezco que me salvaras, pero en serio debo irme.

 

.

 

Puso su brazo como barrera, impidiéndole salir de ese estrecho callejón. La intensidad de su mirada era clara a pesar del antifaz.

 

.

 

-Debo llevarte a tu casa. Es peligroso que vayas sola hasta la mansión Wayne a estas horas.

 

.

 

Sakura se mordió el labio. Si no había podido con aquellos dos criminales, ciertamente no tenía oportunidad contra Robin. Se miró a sí misma, su falta de músculo, y decidió que necesitaba clases de defensa personal. Se ocuparía de eso mañana. Ahora…

 

.

 

Sacó su labio inferior y juntó sus manos en un gesto suplicante- Por favor, de verdad, _tengo_ que llegar AHORA allí. Bruce Wayne, el padre de mi amigo… acaba de fallecer. Debo ir con él…

 

.

 

Parpadeó. El latigazo de tristeza que lo recorrió al recordar a su padre fue cubierto por la sorpresa de lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba entrenado para ignorar el dolor, pero la curiosidad era un punto aparte. La miró de arriba abajo: sus pies azules por el frío y llenos de raspones, sus dedos rígidos y casi congelados, la piel de gallina… estaba temblando por el freso, pero parecía no notarlo. Incluso después de lo que había pasado, quería seguir su camino. Todo eso… ¿por él?

 

.

 

Cambió su tono a uno mucho más amable, cálido por dentro ante la evidente preocupación en sus ocelos verdes- Estoy seguro que él sabe que te preocupa. Pero, ¿no crees que preferiría estar solo y pasar su duelo en paz?

 

.

 

-Él ya sufrió solo una pérdida –dijo, rememorando cuando el heredero le habló de su abuelo-. No quiero que… se sienta solo en ésta.

 

.

 

La chica lo miró, intentando encontrar sus pupilas tras la máscara. Parecía tan decidida, que supo en ese instante que nada de lo que le dijera podría convencerla de desistir. Muerta de frío, con los pies heridos y a pesar de haber sufrido un ataque, no mostraba indicios de cambiar de parecer.

 

.

 

Suspiró. Con un rápido movimiento, se las arregló para cargarla sobre su espalda. Sujetó sus piernas en torno a su cadera y ella, por instinto, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. No le dio tiempo a preguntar.

 

.

 

-Está bien. Pero yo te llevaré.

 

.

 

Cargarla hasta la mansión Wayne fue sencillo. Lo difícil era subir por una ventana trasera, llegar hasta su habitación y cambiarse el traje por ropa normal, antes de que su invitada consiguiera subir las escaleras. Por suerte, se había comunicado con Grayson en el viaje, diciendo que “había encontrado a la chica, y la llevaba a casa de los Wayne”. Él entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría, y se apresuró para llegar antes que ellos, y darle tiempo a Damian entreteniendo a la jovencita con tazas de té y algún abrigo (‘ _¿Saliste así de casa? ¡Por dios, Saku, está helando ahí afuera!_ ).

 

.

 

Pero, meditó, toda esa odisea valió la pena. Porque ahí, en la biblioteca de su padre, con su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, ambos en la alfombra persa frente al fuego, entendió que no se necesitaban palabras para consolar a alguien… Y que una carga siempre es menos pesada cuando la compartes con otra persona.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Damian deseaba, más de lo que jamás admitiría, decirle su secreto, hablarle de Robin y su pasado en la liga de las sombras. Se sentía raro mantener secretos con ella, que lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. No le gustaba la sensación cuando ella le preguntaba que había hecho la noche anterior, y él debía mentir diciendo “nada”.

 

.

 

Tienen 14 años, llevan tres como amigos, pero se sienten mucho, mucho más. Casi una vida entera. Ahora es rutina, acompañarla luego de clases, estudiar juntos en su casa y pasar el rato en la de él. Practican artes marciales juntos en un importante Dojo (él no lo necesita, pero Sakura había insistido mucho en que sería divertido, y no encontró ninguna excusa para no hacerlo), y los domingos son tardes de libros obligatoria.

 

.

 

Damian no deja de asombrarse sobre lo mucho que sabe de medicina. A él le cuesta entender los conceptos, y no tiene su pasión, por lo que hace tiempo decidieron borrar dicho tema de sus listas de lectura compartida. Pero ella siguió por su lado, aprendiendo, y es increíble cuantos conocimientos puede albergar una chica tan joven. Ya no tiene que ver con su madre; ahora es un interés personal. Él solo puede sonreír, orgulloso, y despeinarla con cariño mientras le dice lo gran doctora que será algún día.

 

.

 

El año pasado, su padre volvió a la vida. Nadie más que Robin, RedRobin, Nightwing y Alfred saben con seguridad como  fue posible; el resto del mundo (incluida Sakura, para su disgusto) piensa que se trató de una treta militar, pensada para proteger al millonario de supuestos ataques terroristas.

 

.

 

Ahora, es un chico mucho más abierto y feliz. Incluso, con ciertas personas (su padre, Grayson, _ella_ ) podría tachársele de cariñoso. Ha cambiado, para bien. Pero nunca dejará de ser curioso.

 

.

 

Sonríe y se acerca a la joven que lee a los pies del árbol, único puesto tranquilo del patio. A su alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros gritan. Pero no le importa; no los escucha. Cuando se pierde en las letras de sus enciclopedias, el resto del mundo desaparece y deja de importar. Excepto él.

 

.

 

-Haruno, ¿Qué lees?

 

.

 

El cabello (más largo, hasta la cintura; él le pidió expresamente que no se lo cortase) se agitó cuando alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al verlo (siempre lo hacían) y una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos dominó su rostro.  Un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras, avergonzada, cerraba el libro y cubría el título con una mano.

 

.

 

-No te voy a decir. Vas a reírte.

 

.

 

-Claro que sí, si es algo tonto. Pero tú no lo eres. Dime –pidió otra vez, sentándose a su lado.

 

.

 

Ella – _terca_ \- sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

 

.

 

-Qué no.

 

.

 

-Vamos, mientras más lo escondas, más curiosidad me dará. ¿Qué, es erótico o algo así?

 

.

 

Su rostro se encendió como una hoguera ante sus palabras. Pareció atragantarse con su saliva, negando entre toses.

 

.

 

-Nada de eso. Solo es… algo cursi, ¿bien? Lo dije. Es un libro romántico. Quería –dudó unos segundos- entender porque a nuestras compañeras les gusta tanto.

 

.

 

Lo alzó, dejándole ver la portada. Una mariposa atrapada en un frasco cubría la mayor parte de esta, y sobre el dibujo, se leía claramente el título.

 

.

 

_“Beautiful Disaster”_

 

.

 

Había oído hablar a algunas chicas de su salón sobre dicho libro. Que Travis Maddox esto, que Travis y Abby aquello, blah, blah, blah.

 

.

 

Alzó una ceja- ¿De qué va? ¿Merece  toda la revolución que causa?

 

.

 

Aliviada al no ser objeto de sus burlas, se calmó y pensó seriamente su respuesta.

 

.

 

-Es un chico con serios problemas de manejo de la ira, que participa en luchas clandestinas mientras estudia en la universidad para ganar dinero. Un día, llega una nueva estudiante, Abby Abernathy. Lo trata horrible, es firme en sus decisiones, no quiere acostarse con él… no me mires así, eso parece ser una anomalía, ya que todas se tiran a sus pies.  Bueno, acaban enamorándose. Ella oculta secretos y él arruina las cosas varias veces con sus celos, pero se aman con locura y desenfreno. El libro narra cómo sobrepasan (o son arrollados por) sus problemas como pareja.

 

.

 

Guardó silencio unos minutos. Alzó otra vez su ceja- ¿Y _eso_ vale la pena el tiempo que tardas en leerlo?

 

.

 

“¡ **Totalmente**! Travis es… adorable, como un niño pequeño que… y Abby es tan cool que tú… y luego está la cosa del póquer y… ¡Son **cinco** hermanos Maddox!  Es decir, ¡ **Cinco** chicos asombrosamente guapos! Oh, ya quiero que salga la película.”*

 

.

 

Esa respuesta habría dado cualquier adolescente normal. Sakura, por su lado, solo se encogió de hombros.

 

.

 

-Es bueno para pasar el rato, y ciertamente aceleró mi corazón en un par de escenas dulces… pero no le gana a Divergente o Los juegos del hambre. Aunque –sonrió de lado, de manera traviesa- solo por la descripción de Travis, valió cada segundo de mi vida que perdí leyéndolo. Dios, si hay una película, espero que escojan a alguien que represente la _masculinidad_ de ese chico al completo. Cualquier actor menos que perfecto no sería suficientemente bueno para interpretar ese papel.

 

.

 

…Solo para aclarar. Esa repentina molestia que sintió, era porque su desayuno le cayó pesado. _Bajo ninguna circunstancia_ se estaba poniendo celoso de un personaje de ficción. **De  ninguna maldita manera.**

 

.

 

-Me das pena. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien que no es real?

 

.

 

Ella rio, sabiendo que no lo decía en serio. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ella volvió a hablar, algo dentro de  Damian tuvo claro que no bromeaba.

 

.

 

-No. Pero, si me enamorase de alguien medio real, medio falso… ¿estaría muy mal?

 

.

 

Confundido es poco. ¿Estaba enamorada? No había dicho eso, sus palabras textuales fueron “si me enamorase…”. ¿Eso significaba que _estaba_ por hacerlo, en camino a eso, pero que aún el sentimiento no estaba forjado? Y, ¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien que es y no auténtico a la vez?

 

.

 

Para su frustración, el timbre marcó el final del receso. Y aunque intentó sacar el tema varias veces, Sakura no dio su brazo a torcer. Por primera vez en  mucho tiempo, Damian se quedaría con la duda, sin poder satisfacer su curiosidad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

A su alrededor, el fuego y la destrucción dominaban el paisaje. El ambiente era similar al que describen los libros apocalípticos, pero sabía bien que esto no era una crisis mundial; solo Gotham se veía afectada por la furia y avaricia de Talía Al Ghu. 

 

.

 

Corrió, saltando otra montaña de escombros. Ya había ayudado a evacuar a buena parte de la población, y contaba con que la policía se encargase del resto. Ahora, su deber era volver con Batman y Nightwing, sus compañeros, a pelear juntos por el bien de esa ciudad que había acabado amando.

 

.

 

Pero al doblar en una no-desierta avenida, sus planes encontraron un gran y _rosado_ obstáculo.

 

.

 

Su primer instinto fue correr allí y gritarle en la cara su imprudencia. ¿Qué _diablos_ hacía en plena calle, cuando la alerta negra había sido expandida por toda Gotham, dejando claro que todo ciudadano debía evacuar o buscar refugio en un lugar seguro.

 

.

 

Comprendiendo que este era también su segundo instinto, se colocó velozmente frente a  ella, causando que chocase contra su pecho.

 

.

 

-A ti te encanta meterte en líos, ¿no?

 

.

 

Sakura alzó la mirada, sobándose la nariz, adolorida, para encontrar sus ojos. No era la primera vez que encontraba a Robin. Tampoco la segunda. Ni la décima.

 

.

 

Sí. A cierta chica le _encantaba_ ponerse a sí misma en todo tipo de peligrosas situaciones.

 

.

 

…Aunque una parte de él debía aceptar, que disfrutaba bastante sacándola de estas.

 

.

 

-¿Tengo que arrastrarte a un refugio, o te irás como niña buena?

 

.

 

La determinación en sus ojos (que parecía estar presente siempre en estos, en todo momento, desde que la conocía) le hizo ver que su respuesta, fuera cual fuera, sería determinante. Pero esta vez no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

 

.

 

Intuyendo (la conocía demasiado bien) una negativa, pasó un agil brazo bajo sus piernas y otro por su espalda, y cinco segundos después, recorrían la avenida a máxima velocidad, con el más cercano punto de evacuación como objetivo.

 

.

 

-¡Alto! Tienes que bajarme. Hay mucha gente aún en las calles –apretó un maletín, que recién ahora notaba, entre sus brazos- ¡Varios deben necesitar primeros auxilios!

 

.

 

-Hay paramédicos.

 

.

 

-Pero no son suficientes. Ya atendí varias personas. ¡Puedo hacer esto!

 

.

 

-He dicho que no. Es peligroso.

 

.

 

-¡Pero…!

 

.

 

-No.

 

.

 

-Si me dejaras…

 

.

 

-¡Que no!

 

.

 

-¡Joder, Damian, cállate y escúchame!

 

.

 

El mundo se silenció, y de repente el fuego que ardía en toda Gotham dejó de calentarle. La sangre se le heló en las venas, y de no tener la máscara, los ojos podrían haberse caído de sus cuencas. Se detuvo en seco en plena calle, en la intersección de la Quinta y Mawson.

 

.

 

La joven también lucía sorprendida, con una mano tapando su boca, como si aquello se le hubiera escapado por error. Cuando se miraron, las pupilas de ella tenían un brillo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

 

.

 

-Yo… no quería que supieras. Pero sí, Dami, lo sé. Sé quién eres. Y puedo imaginarme los otros –agregó, haciendo referencia a Batman, Nightwing y el resto de los miembros de la BatFamily.

 

.

 

-Estás equivocada. Me confundes con otra persona.

 

.

 

La calidez y ligera tristeza en sus ojos le dijo que estaba segura de sus palabras. Negó con dulzura- Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo. La primera vez, cuando creímos que el Señor Wayne estaba muerto… Cuando me cargaste en tu espalda, ese perfume que tenía Robin era _exactamente_ igual al que yo te había dado por navidad unos meses atrás. Mi primer regalo para ti… hecho a mano, con una receta casera de flores y agua de colonia. Luego, en tu casa, estabas helado. Tus manos y tu rostro estaban congelados, a pesar de que supuestamente habías estado en tu calefaccionada casa todo el día. Ahí comencé a sospechar. Luego, durante el viaje al acuario, cuando me atacó The Riddler… desapareciste en la multitud, y justo entonces llegó Robin. Únicamente cuando él se marchó, volviste. También esa vez que tuvimos la guerra de comida, y vimos en la tele de tu cocina un robo al Banco Central que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante… Fuiste a “bañarte”, y yo me quedé viendo las noticias. ¿Sabes? Deberías haberte asegurado de quitarte todo el chocolate del cuello. Se notó bastante en las filmaciones de la prensa.

 

.

 

Estaba sin habla, totalmente impactado. Todo ese tiempo… Casi el total de su amistad, sintiéndose culpable por mantener secretos… cada vez que él mentía… ¿Ella lo sabía?

 

.

 

-Lamento no haberte dicho –se disculpó, con su voz suave, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla- pero tenía miedo que lo negaras y, para no levantar más sospechas, te alejaras de mí. O que te enviarán lejos por haber fallado en mantener tu cubierta… o algo así. No quería perderte.

 

.

 

Debía negar todo, soltar excusas creíbles y asegurarse de que le creyera. Pero… no quería hacerlo. Un peso se quitó de sus hombros, y se encontró más preocupado por otro asunto.

 

.

 

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó, casi temiendo su respuesta. En los años que se conocían, ella se había molestado muchas veces con él, pero jamás se había tratado de un asunto tan serio.

 

.

 

Negó, con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona- Claro que no, tonto. Entiendo porque tienen que esconderse –su gesto se expandió, mostrando su brillante dentadura- Se siente bien, ¿no? Ya no hay ningún tipo de barrera en nuestra amistad.

 

.

 

De manera automática, continuó el paso, aún sorprendido por su inteligencia. Es decir, sabía que lo era, pero ¡No a tal extremo!

 

.

 

Finalmente, se detuvo, escondiéndose en un callejón. Media cuadra al frente, estaba la barricada policial que se encargaba de recibir y redirigir civiles a lugares seguros. La bajó lentamente, con cuidado, esperando hasta ver que se mantuviera bien en sus pies antes de soltarla. A ninguno le pasó por alto como sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura y cadera antes de dejarla ir, en un contacto más íntimo y… _maduro_ (por no decir la palabra que a los dos adolescentes daba miedo; _sensual_ ) de lo que jamás habían experimentado.

 

.

 

-Tienes que irte –indicó en un tono suave, el mismo que utilizaba a la hora de adiestrar a sus mascotas, riendo internamente al compararla con su pequeño y arisco gatito.

 

.

 

-Tengo que ayudar a la gente –rebatió ella, cruzando sus brazos, maletín aún en mano.

 

.

 

-¡Joder, que terca eres, mujer! ¿No ves qué es peligroso? Te pueden lastimar.

 

.

 

-Tengo vendas y curitas. No me da miedo. Además, ¿quién eres tú para decirme que estoy siendo imprudente? Si seguro estas planeando meterte en primera línea de combate.

 

.

 

-Estoy entrenado.

 

.

 

-¡Yo también! Llevo un buen tiempo asistiendo al Dojo, y…

 

.

 

Ya era suficiente. Damian no tenía el tiempo (ni la paciencia) para seguir con esto.

 

.

 

En un rápido movimiento, la empujó contra la pared del callejón, silenciándola efectivamente. Las voces de la gente en la barricada policial, y las explosiones de fondo, eran todo lo que podía oírse, pues Sakura estaba repentinamente muda.

 

.

 

-Irás con el resto de los evacuados –ordenó entre dientes, acercando su rostro al de ella para dar más énfasis- y te pondrás a salvo. Si quieres hacer de doctora, cúralos a ellos. Seguro habrá algún herido.

 

.

 

-Pero…

 

.

 

La soltó, recargando su antebrazo junto a su cabeza para acercarse más.

 

.

 

-Sakura… ¿Tendré que arrastrarte hasta allí? Si tengo que llevarte de la oreja, lo haré.

 

.

 

Sorprendentemente, no lucía asustada. Sus ojos parecían haber encontrado los de él, a pesar de la máscara, y los analizaba con atención… como hipnotizada.

 

.

 

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

 

.

 

_Porque soy Robin, y tú una civil_ , quiso decir. Pero ya le había mentido suficiente en el pasado, gracias a su alter ego.

 

.

 

-Eres importante para mí. No podría pelear si no estoy seguro que estás a salvo. Me matarían en cuestión de segundos si  no estoy concentrado.

 

.

 

Ella contuvo el aliento, sus ojos conteniendo una dulzura y emoción increíbles. Su mano se alzó, lentamente, hasta tocar el borde de su máscara. Emocionada como estaba por sus sinceras y cariñosas palabras, el temblor en su voz estaba justificado.

 

.

 

-Medio real, medio ficticio... –comentó en un susurro, respondiendo por fin aquella duda que había carcomido por meses a Damian.

 

.

 

Parpadeó, intentando descifrar lo que ella le había dicho. Una parte de él ya lo sabía y estaba festejando, pero la otra era renuente a creer su suerte.

 

.

 

-Eso… ¿Qué quiere decir?

 

.

 

Sakura se puso en puntillas de pie, con sus manos en los hombros de Damian. Suavemente, lentamente, posó sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo, más cerca de la comisura de la boca que del pómulo.

 

.

 

-Cuando acabe todo esto, y vaya a tu casa para leer el siguiente capítulo de Game of Thrones, te diré. Ahora ve y patea el trasero del que osó atacar **mi** ciudad.

 

.

 

Sorprendente como suena, luego de haberla dejado en las seguras manos de la policía, Damian fue capaz de concentrarse plenamente en su familia y pelea, sabiendo de manera intuitiva la respuesta a su pregunta. Incluso cuando la muerte comenzó a acariciar su alma, sonreía, sintiendo la calidez en su mejilla contrastar con la frialdad mortal que se adueñaba, poco a poco, de él.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Es gracioso como la muerte puede hacer que aprecies más la vida. Como uno protege más lo que tiene, una vez que conoce la sensación de haberlo perdido.

 

.

 

Y, irónicamente, no estaba hablando del hecho de vivir.

 

.

 

Giró en su cama, admirando el marco en su mesilla de luz. La foto de dos jóvenes adolescentes, sonriendo a la cámara, caló profundo en su corazón.

 

.

 

La extrañaba. Joder, la extrañaba muchísimo.

 

.

 

Llevaba ya un mes en su hogar, luego de ser rescatado de las garras de su desquiciada madre. Ahora tenía poderes geniales, tenía nuevamente a su familia, tenía el reconocimiento de todos los anteriores Robins y de la liga… pero no la tenía a ella.

 

.

 

A su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

 

.

 

_“-¿Se fue? ¿Cómo que se fue?_

_El joven Tim Drake Wayne miró a su “hermanito” sobre la pantalla de su portátil._

_-Dos semanas luego de que te dieran por muerto… Ya no pudo soportar seguir en Gotham. Su madre volvió, y cuando debía marchar otra vez, la llevó consigo. Contrató tutores privados para seguir con buen nivel académico, y ha enviado solicitudes a varios internados extranjeros para continuar allí su educación secundaria, y luego, universitaria._

_Pálido, se sujetó del marco de la puerta, apretando suavemente. Su nueva fuerza, no obstante, tomó ese “suave” como un “destrocemos la madera”._

_-Pero… ella planeaba estudiar aquí, en la Gotham University, igual que hicieron su madre, abuela y bisabuela._

_El mayor suspiró, dejando de lado su computadora._

_-Ponte en su lugar. Ustedes estaban siempre juntos, de aquí para allá. En cada esquina, en cada calle, te veía a ti. Estoy seguro que eso ha debido de ser demasiado. Yo no lo habría soportado, si se tratase de Steph –vio que el menor iba a decir algo y rodó los ojos- Venga, habría que ser ciego **e** idiota para no ver que estaban tontos por el otro._

_Ligeramente sonrojado, dejó salir un suspiro y apretó los puños. No tenía caso negarlo_

_-¿Qué… qué hago?_

_Su orgullo rugía por haber preguntado a su bastardo hermano adoptivo, pero su cerbero sabía que el de él era más grande. Si alguien podía encontrar una solución… era Drake. La respuesta más lógica era llamarla e informar que seguía con vida, pero su padre le había pedido que esperase otro mes para dar el anuncio en una rueda de prensa. Primero, debían hacer correr la voz de que Robin había vuelto, y **luego,** encargarse que el súper héroe trajera al “civil millonario”, supuestamente mantenido como “rehén” (esa historia darían a los medios). Siempre podría confiar en que Sakura vería en las noticias al joven patrullero, pero conociéndola (y lo hacía bien), supondría que otro chico de su edad había tomado el puesto de compañero de Batman._

_Y él no quería esperar más para verla. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerle saber su presencia, sin usar teléfonos que alguien pudiera intervenir._

_Timothy sonrió, sabiendo o adivinando todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Señaló en la pared su calendario, donde una flor rosa se dibujaba en el sábado 23, ese mismo día._

_-Viene una vez al mes a visitar tu tumba. Siguiendo su patrón, y según los datos de las aerolíneas –giró la pantalla de su portátil para dejarle ver la página de American Fly- Estará en el cementerio de Gotham en unas tres horas.”_

.

 

Fiel a las predicciones del más inteligente (a su pesar) de los Wayne, ahí estaba. La espalda de la joven era cubierta por telas negras, propias del largo luto que mantenía por él. El rosa de su cabello (corto por los hombros) contrastaba fuertemente contra sus parcas ropas. Parecía mucho mayor, como si en vez de quince (casi 16) tuviera veinte años. Desde la rama de un árbol a la izquierda del sepulcro, la observaba atentamente, buscando algún otro visible cambio en la niña que hubiese despertado su curiosidad años atrás.

 

.

 

Llevaba media hora allí, y se había limitado a rezar en silencio, las pequeñas manos juntas frente a su rostro, los ojos jade cerrados. Arrodillada a los pies de la cruz de piedra, con el viento acariciando su mejilla, mojada por el surco de dos lágrimas traicioneras.

 

.

 

Por alguna razón, no deseaba interrumpirla. Se sentía como si la espiase en un momento íntimo, pero tampoco podía dar media vuelta y marcharse. Su curiosidad por ver que haría luego crecía con cada momento. ¿Hablaría con “él”? ¿Seguiría llorando? ¿Se iría?

 

.

 

Para su sorpresa, ninguna de las anteriores. Secando su rostro con su manga, entregó una suave sonrisa al aire y sacó, de su bolso, un libro. Lo reconoció al instante. Era el que leían en la época anterior a su muerte. Nunca lo habían terminado.

 

.

 

-¿Por dónde nos hemos quedad? –murmuró más para sí, salteando las hojas a una velocidad elevada- Ah, aquí –lanzó una mirada triste a su tumba, por encima del lomo, mientras continuaba (en un tono susurrante)-… uno por cada mes…

 

.

 

Sacudió la cabeza, iniciando la lectura en esa voz suave y constante a la que tan acostumbrado estaba. Es más, si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía sentir la delicada mano, que no sostenía el libro, acariciar su cabello.

 

.

 

-[…] _“El corazón miente y la mente engaña, pero los ojos ven…”_ –se detuvo a media frase, lanzando una mirada nostálgica a la cruz labrada en roca-. El corazón miente… sí, es cierto. El mío lleva un mes diciéndome que esto no es real, que no te has ido… La aparición de ese nuevo Robin lo debe estar engañando, ¿No crees? –Sacudió la cabeza- No puedo creer que Batman decidiera simplemente… adoptar un nuevo compañero. Tú no eres reemplazable.

 

.

 

Volvió su atención a las páginas, una mano posada en su regazo (como acariciando algo que no estaba allí), la otra sosteniendo su libro. Otra lagrima, gorda, cristalina y cargada de una profunda tristeza, se deslizó por ese pómulo sonrosado por el viento, y Damian supo que ya no podía controlarse más.

 

.

 

-Me alegra que pienses así. ¿Eso significa que me extrañaste?

 

._._._._.

 

La cara de su padre cuando lo vio llegar de esa guisa a la mansión fue increíble. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió tener a mano una cámara? Drake, obviamente, empezó a reir a carcajadas, Grayson se emocionó y comenzó a tomarle fotos, y Alfred… el buen mayordomo preguntó si _la señorita_ deseaba una taza de té.

 

.

 

Sí, exactamente. Sakura estaba colgada de él cual bebe Koala, con ambas piernas rodeando su cintura y los brazos en torno a su cuello. El vestido negro se  había alzado hasta sus muslos, apenas cubriendo lo importante, razón por la cual Jason ahora tenía un labio roto (a ver si así se contenía de silbar el muy idiota). ¿Y él? Bueno, además de un ojo morado y la mejilla roja por la bofetada de su _querida_ amiga, estaba perfecto.

 

.

 

Claro que Sakura estaba contenta  con su regreso. Las lágrimas de emoción eran prueba suficiente. Pero también estaba lo que le sigue a rabiosa por su _desconsideración_ al llevar un mes vivo, y no haberla llamado. Pero si un gancho y cachetada era lo que necesitaba para sacar la furia de su sistema, él estaba bien con eso. Al menos, de ahora en más sería pura dulzura y cariño.

 

.

 

…¿Cierto?

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

-¿Qué lees, Sakura?

 

.

 

La nombrada pegó un respingo, llevándose la mano al corazón por el susto.

 

.

 

-¡Dios mío, Damian! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así?

 

.

 

El joven, cómodamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonreía con picardía. Una pierna flexionada bajo su cuerpo, aguantando su peso, y la otra colgando cómodamente dentro de la mansión Wayne.

.

 

-Treinta y dos.

 

.

 

Suspiró, girando del todo en su silla con rueditas para observarlo. Estaba en el estudio de Bruce, quién le había dejado usarlo desde que se mudó con ellos, un año atrás. La única regla que había puesto su madre para dejar a su hija de 21 años irse a vivir con su novio, había sido esa: debían pasar mínimo dos años bajo supervisión de un adulto responsable.

 

.

 

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó, preocupada, analizando su cuerpo por heridas. El traje del caballero de Nightwing se apretaba hermosamente a su torneado cuerpo.

 

.

 

Richard Grayson, el nuevo Batman (aun en búsqueda de un buen Robin), decidió volver a su antiguo hogar en Gotham (con la intención de estar cerca y cumplir su rol), contando con la compañía de su prometida, Kori. Sakura conoció a la joven  alienígena, y se enterneció cuando Dami le contó su historia; como, a pesar de que (bajo la influencia de un hechizo mágico) Dick le hubiera sido infiel, habían conseguido superar juntos la situación. Eran felices, y se amaban tanto que la joven doctora sentía húmedos los ojos cuando los veía juntos. Era demasiado adorable.

 

.

 

 El anterior Robin, su tonto y curioso novio, decidió dejar de serlo, a favor de usar el traje con rayas azules de su hermano mayor. A pesar de que no le hacía gracia tener que convivir con su novia en la mansión de su hermano, aceptaba este hecho, alentado con la idea de que la situación pronto cambiaría.

 

.

 

Bruce Wayne (¡Finalmente!) había contraído matrimonio con Selina Kyle tres años atrás, y actualmente ambos se encontraban viajando por el mundo, en una especie de luna de miel sin fin.

 

.

 

Tim hacía tiempo se había mudado con su novia, Steph, a Blueheaven, volviéndose RedRobin el protector de la antigua ciudad de Nightwing. Y lo último que habían oído de Jason, era que su gira por el mundo había finalizado al conocer a una atractiva super héroe China.

 

.

 

¿Y ella? Sonrió. En dos años más, terminaría sus estudios de medicina, teniendo ya una oferta de trabajo como importante cardióloga en el hospital principal de Gotham. Aunque… miró el libro, ahora cerrado, en sus manos. Eso tendría que esperar quizás un año más de lo previsto.

 

.

 

Inconsciente de los pensamientos de su novia, el joven entró al cuarto, sentándose en el escritorio frente a  la peli rosa.

 

.

 

-Bien. Unos rasguños aquí y allá, lo de siempre.

 

.

 

Alzó una ceja. “Lo de siempre” solía ser algo que necesitara sutura. Mirándolo bien, notó un tajo del largo de su índice en el brazo derecho del héroe.

 

.

 

Se puso de pie, suspirando, dejando el libro en el mueble junto a Damian.

 

.

 

-Iré a buscar el botiquín.

 

.

 

-Oh, ya que estás en eso, creo que Alfred ya planchó el traje de enfermera… -debía agradecer a sus rápidos reflejos: estos habían evitado que la estatuilla se clavara en su frente- Vale, vale, no te enfades. Por cierto, no me contestaste.

 

.

 

Sakura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Le lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro al libro, mirando luego a su novio de manera pícara, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 

.

 

-Fíjate tú mismo.

 

.

 

La observó salir del cuarto entre risillas y alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué ese buen humor? Bajó la mirada, curioso como siempre, para leer el título, y de la impresión que se llevó, cayó al suelo.

 

.

 

-¿Qué caraj/? ¡Sakura! ¡Oye, vuelve aquí! ¿Esto es lo que creo que es…? ¡SAKURA!

 

.

 

Mas risas, estas dulces y emocionadas, le llegaron, como única respuesta. Sus ojos se iluminaron, llenos de una felicidad mayor a la que jamás había pensado sentir. Con renovada energía, se puso de pie, corriendo en pos de su novia.

 

.

 

Horas más tarde, luego de cerrar las ventanas del estudio, Alfred (ya en su último año de servicio, que empleaba en entrenar al mayordomo que lo reemplazaría) encontró el libro cerrado sobre el escritorio. Se acercó, dispuesto a guardarlo, cuando leyó el título. Sus ojos se expandieron, comprendiendo la emoción con la que había oído hablar a la joven pareja toda la noche, para luego achicarse, mientras una sonrisa nostálgica y cálida llenaba su arrugado rostro de vida.

 

.

 

Tomó el objeto con cariño, dispuesto a llevárselo a la Señorita Sakura. Al parecer, lo necesitaría.

 

.

 

_“Nueve meses: Guía para la madre durante el embarazo”_

.

 

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora.
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado. La inspiración me golpeó con fuerza, y en dos días terminé de escribir este bebé. Mi primer one-shot de esta pareja. En ff.net posteé mas de ellos, un two shot al que le falta la segunda parte y una historia larga actualmente en Hiatus, que aún no se si subiré aquí, pero que si quieren leer, pueden buscarlas en mi perfil de Fanfiction, bajo el mismo nombre que tengo aquí (Miss Choco-chips).
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por hoy, mis bebe héroes. ¿Qué les pareció, entonces, el shot? ¿Se les hizo denso, rápido, soso? ¡Dejen un comentario con su opinión! 
> 
>  
> 
> Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:
> 
> Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.
> 
> Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.
> 
> Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.
> 
> Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.
> 
> Salva el mundo: comenta


End file.
